


I Don't Want To Forget

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, JackDaniels, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel didn’t mean for it to happen. They just meant to get a much belated drink together, chief to chief.<br/>Kissing and spilling out their feelings was definitely not on the original agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Forget

Jack and Daniel didn’t mean for it to happen. They just meant to get a much belated drink together, chief to chief. Kissing and spilling out their feelings was definitely not on the original agenda.

 

“God, I’ve wanted you for so long…” Daniel fiddled with the buttons of Jack’s dress shirt as he pushed him against the door. He leaned forward to nibble on his neck.

“Hmm, I thought we were heading to the bedroom?” said Jack, combing his hand through Daniel’s hair.

“You complainin’ Thompson?” Daniel asked, hands caressing Jack’s sides.

Jack gave him the most irresistible sultry look. His lips parted and those blue eyes were practically undressing him. He whispered, hot breath hitting his neck, “Not at all, Danny boy.”

Daniel brought his hand to Jack’s cheek and leaned forward, kissing the other man. Jack’s lips were so soft, just as he’d imagined. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, only parting when they needed to catch their breath.

“Let’s get this off,” said Daniel. He grinned as he pushed Jack’s dress shirt off his shoulders.

Thompson laughed as Daniel tossed the shirt. “Ha, you’re- you’re so helpful, Daniel. Gonna give you a raise…”

“You forgetting that I’m a chief now?” said Daniel, looking Jack up and down.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack chuckled, “Sorry, _Chief Sousa_.”

Daniel tightly grabbed Jack’s hip. “That’s better.”

Jack’s arms found their way around Daniel’s neck, kissing him once again. They slowly moved away from the door, falling onto Daniel’s couch. Jack happily straddled Daniel’s lap. They both knew the consequences of this, but how could something wrong feel so right?

Jack pulled back to lean his forehead against Daniel’s. “New York has been lonely without you.”

Daniel thought he was joking until he looked at Jack’s facial expression. It was full of sadness and heartache. He was surprised by the confession.

“Jack, you’re- you’re a good looking guy… even if you’re an asshole,” he teased, getting a laugh out of Thompson, “There are lots of ladies in New York who would want a chance with you.”

He shook his head, “Don’t want them, Sousa.” Jack grabbed Daniel’s shoulders and kissed him harder this time, wanting to focus on that sensation alone. Daniel quickly responded, kissing back with matched passion. Jack bit on Daniel’s lower lip before swiping his tongue along it. This caused Daniel to gasp, his hips bucking forward.

The delightful distraction couldn’t last though; Daniel had a confession of his own.

“I’m- I’m sorry I left,” he said frantically.

Jack pecked his lips before responding, “I get why you left. It was a great opportunity, how could you not take it?”

“That’s- that’s not the only reason I left. I- I wanted…”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Wanted what?”

“I wanted to…” Daniel was having a hard time getting the words out, “I wanted to get away from you.”

Thompson sat up straight and stared at him, “Excuse me?”

“It’s true, what you said, I was running because of a broken heart, but it wasn’t Peggy. It was because of you. I- um, I thought it would be more obvious now… given our current situation.” He motioned towards Jack, who was still straddling him.

“Oh,” said Jack, the sad look leaving his face. “ _Oh_.”

“Why- why did you think I kissed you?”

“Well, we were drinking earlier… to be honest, I thought you were just humoring me. Trying to get over that fiancé.”

Daniel opened his mouth, still struggling with his words, “No, Jack. God, no… I’m still upset about Violet. That’s not why I kissed you though. I promise.”

Jack got off of Daniel’s lap to sit next to him. He took the other man’s hand in his. “Do you- um, want to talk about it?”

If you asked Daniel a year ago if Jack Thompson wanted to discuss feelings, he wouldn’t believe you. Yet, here they were. Jack holding his hand, Daniel feeling more comfortable than he has in months, and he was actually telling him about his damn feelings.

“There really isn’t much to say. Violet is the one that ended it. She found out that I was in love with someone else, thought it was Peggy. I sure as hell wasn’t going to correct her and out myself. Geez, I thought I could get over everything by coming here and starting over. I thought I was happy with her, with my new life.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out, Daniel.” Jack squeezed his hand. “So, you really aren’t in love with Carter?”

“I was, once. Like I said though, that’s not why I left.” He looked over at Jack, glancing at his eyes then lips. The tension became unbearable, Jack grabbed Daniel by his neck and pressed their lips together again. He kissed down Daniel’s neck then back up to his ear, wanting to taste every inch of him.

“I wish I knew,” he whispered. “We could have shared the pain, you know?”

“At least we had those phone calls…” said Daniel.

Jack smiled, “Do you know how much I looked forward to hearing your voice?”

“Me too, Jack. I- I felt tempted to tell you all the time,” he admitted. “I wanted to visit, but-”

“You were dealing with a lot here, I know,” said Jack, leaning his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

The weight and presence of Jack against him felt incredibly reassuring. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jack, bringing him in closer.

“Hmm,” Jack sighed contently.

 

The two fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms. It would have been peaceful if not for Daniel’s irritating alarm going off at 5am.

“Sorry,” Daniel apologized stumbling across the room, “Forgot to shut if off.”

When he got back to the couch Jack was looking at him in shock. “I- I fell asleep here?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Daniel, awkwardly looking around. “Do you- ah, regret it? We can forget about this…”

Jack stood up and silenced him with a chaste kiss. “I don’t want to forget, Sousa.”


End file.
